Overrated
by whitegraywolf
Summary: Being Popular, and fitting in is overrated esp. for a girl like me who has pink hair. Im a nerd, and easily forgettable, but he was everything that i wasn't. It only happened in movies that the popular guy fell for the nerd, or was it? SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Naruto, Im just the girl who makes the stories.**

**Author: Silbermond096 **

**Email: Silver_**

**Chapter 1: Why hello, Locker Banger**

**Story: overrated**

**Rating: swearing, and sexual contact later**

**-X-X-X-X**

Have you ever got that feeling like you meant nothing to everything, and your very existence doesn't really matter? Well, I feel this all the time, great feeling right? I try to tell myself that one of these days, I will grow out of my nerdy pathetic ways, possibly get a somewhat of an attractive boyfriend (the only guy who is interested in me is that perverted Marlin guy, who has bucked teeth, and really bad acne), and hopefully graduated high school before losing my mind.

It's not like I have a bad childhood or anything, no dramatic event happened in my life that I could possibly tell others to look somewhat interesting to others. The most people see in me is, "why the hell is that girl's hair pink? Does she realize that looks so stupid on her." Well, you know what? I like my hair color regardless of if it looking stupid. I'm already a nerd; with weird clothing style might as well have stupid hair. If I would describe my life, I wouldn't think about it hard, and quickly say that I had the most boring, simple, and forgettable person on this plant…. Next to Marlin. Hell, I bet Marlin acne has more popular points then me.

Any who, I'm your typical seventeen year old girl, who is trying to get through this chaotic world. I get bullied by the dumb cheerleaders that doesn't know how to work a computer, and the only word that they love to say is "ew." No guy would ever give me a second glance, because well… I'm not the 'perfect girl.' I don't wear make-up, all natural baby! (plus my mom is strongly against makeup. "Honey, you don't need make- up to look beautiful!) I only have one friend named Hinata, and most of the time we hang out in silence. The girl just doesn't talk that much. So, basically my life, and existence is equal to a cricket.

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno, don't worry you'll forget about my name the next day.

**-X-X-X-X**

It was a new day, the sun was shining, birds singing, and the weird pink haired girl was walking down the street to school. My day didn't turn out the greatest, and I doubt it would get better. I slept through my alarm, and was woke up by my annoying eight year old brother Jonas. "Piggy! Wake up!" he pulled at my hair, while standing next to my bed. Needless to say, I got mad, jumped out of bed, and chased him out of my room. I tripped over my book bag, and smacked my chin off the floor. It was a swell day.

Hinata was walking beside, like she typically does. Her books in her hands, closely held to her chest. It's like someone was going to steal her books, and she was holding for dear life. I mean, I would just love to jumped someone to get their chemistry book. Totally. Bad. ass.

She turned her head over to me, in her soft voice, "your chin is red."

I huffed, little annoyed at the fact that she noticed, "Ya, I tripped over my book bag this morning."

Hinata smiled a little, and turned her head forward, "that was clumsy of you."

I frowned, and rolled my eyes. Thanks for stating the oblivious. She always had a way of doing that, and making me feel even more stupid. But she was my friend, so I didn't mind much.

"Well! Its not my fault when Jonas was pulling at my hair to wake me up. I defiantly wanna pound on that little brat."

The violet hair teen said nothing, but smiled a little. Hinata was a girl of little words, and it was next to impossible for her to talk to a guy or she would panic. She was a pretty girl, and I wasn't surprised that she didn't have guys flaunt all over her, but she just didn't seem to notice when guys looked at her. If a guy looked at me, I would be like cheering in my mind.

We around the corner of the block, and walked on the grass to the school doors. Our school was quite big, and painted a nasty yellow color. Above the double doors that led into the school were the big gray letters that read: Konoha Area High School. Might as well read: Hell On Earth High School.

I walked up the stairs to the double doors, and trying to avoid the cheerleaders that were perched on the thick railing by the door. One of the girls was Ino, the lead cheerleader, totally rich, and a royal bitch that wanted to make my life horrible. She was talking her one friend, with a guy beside her trying to get her attention.

"Oh and by the way did you see that cute guy that was into me the other way," she smiled, while playing with her long ponytail. Her friend nodded, "ya, he was cute!"

"He gave me his number, and" She cut herself off when she say me going up the stairs. "Oh look, its you. I see that you haven't got any prettier."

I ignored her, and try to walk in the doors, but she jumped off the railing, and stepped in front of me. "You know when I look at you, I feel so bad for you. I mean, look at your hair," her hand went up, and flicked my hair. Ino studied my face, "and is your chin red!? Omg! It is!" She let out a big laugh, and walked way with her friend.

My green eyes narrowed. One. Royal. Bitch!

Hinata looked over at me watching me fuming in my head. She was standing next to me, tugging at my green shirt, "Sakura, class is going to start soon. Forget about her."

I gripped my book bag strap tightly, and gritted my teeth, glaring straight ahead of me. I pictured myself pulling her ponytail out, and punching her perfect skin so she has a red face. SO what if my chin was red, and could possibly be bruising, I still had more character in my right ass cheek than her.

**-X-X-X**

I hurried to my locker, and clumsily my books and papers fell out of my locker. Great, if it couldn't get any better! I bent down and scrambled to get my papers collected, when I heard someone say "let me help you." The words seem to not resister to me at first, until I look up, and saw raven hair, onyx eyes, and that beautiful muscled body. My mouth gasped open. I bet I looked like a fool, as he looked down at me. Was this even possible? Sasuke Uchiha, the most handsome guy in school was helping me out? And more importantly noticed me? Was he smoking something?

I couldn't find my voice at first, but I managed to squeak out, "Its okay, I got this." I jumped up trying to get to my feet, when my head smacked the bottom of my locker door. I stumbled back, holding my head, and that's when I noticed his face. He couldn't help not to laugh. His lips were quivering trying to hold back the laugh. His laugh came out muffled, and I felt like dying.

The bell rang for first period, and he quickly left me there, mortified. This could not be happening! The only guy that noticed me, and I humiliated myself. The greatest part about it was that everyone who was around me, noticed. My ego of being unnoticed actually changed for the worst. Curses!

**-X-X-X-X**

This day was absolutely terrible. My head hurt, and everyone was calling me by the name locker banger. So funny, I just wanna curl over laughing. At least it was eight period, last period of the day. It was chemistry class, and I sat in the back right corner lab table. I liked sitting in the back, it made me seem invisible to the rest of the class, but my lab partner was so loud that people looked back.

My lab partner slipped into his seat that was on the outside. His toothy grin flashed at me, as he sat down, "hey! Locker banger!"

My eyes narrowed at him, "hello… Naruto."

The blond spiky haired teen chuckled, while digging for his lab book in his bag on the table. "So I hear you have a reputation of being somewhat of a klutz?" he grinned.

I grunted, and rolled my eyes. Naruto annoyed the shit out of me, and he was the only person that I actually talked back to. He was simply annoying, so he was used to people being fed up with him.

"And I hear you have a reputation of being annoying as shit," I mutter, and opened my lab book.

"That's not really much of a comeback," Naruto replied. "Last time I checked, shit can't be annoying, unless your taking a nice juicy, taking the browns to the super bowl shit."

"Ugh! Too much information Naruto! And by the way how did you know that I hit my head over my locker, I didn't even see you around?" I crossed my arms, and huffed.

He smiled, "Sasuke told me."

My eyes widened, ok. I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Me? Invited to where?!**

**Story: Overrated **

I walked in the front door of my mom's apartment, with slumped shoulder, and an annoyed look on my face. This day nothing short of a nightmare, and I was dreading going back to school tomorrow. I stripped my tennis shoes at the door, and throw my book bag on the small couch in the living room. I was so annoyed right now that I dramatically let out a big groan, and sat on the couch next to my sprawled out book pack.

Jonas was in the kitchen that conjoined the small living room. He heard me come in, and hear me let out a horrid groan that he couldn't help, but now what was up. He always was a pest.

He slouched by the door frame to the kitchen sucking on a popsicle, "what's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I grunted, and dug in the sides of the couch for the remote. Dammit, Jonas always had a way to lose the remote. "and where the hell is the remote, Jonas!"

"I don't know," he rolled his brown eyes. "what crawled up your butt, and died?"

I looked up at him, glaring. He was still slouching by the door frame, loudly licking his lollipop. My brother was immensely irritating for a eight year old. He smiled brightly at me, when he know I was fuming in my mind at him. He loved striking a nerve in me, and I was going to have to chase him down. One time, I was so mad at him for breaking my mirror, with his bat (he claims it was an accident, but I beg to differ) that I stormed down the hall after him. Apparently the neighbors from below us complained, and know I had to be careful about chasing him around. I hope, I didn't cause to much noise this morning about tripping.

One thing that erked me more than Jonas was this small apartment. It was so cramped, and my room is so small it could barely fit my bed in. Our apartment consisted of a small ass living room, kitchen, three bedrooms that were ridiculously uncomfortable living quarters. The landlord doesn't like us, because he liked my mother for a while. She denied him so many dates that he grew resentful over her. The plumbing would back up frequently, and I was the one to do it, cause Jonas didn't know what the hell to do. Let me tell you what, it didn't smell pleasant.

It was all that we could afford right now. My mother was a RA at the nursing place down the street. She worked five days a week, and I always have weekends to hangout with her. I'm telling you they defiantly don't pay her that much money that she deserves. I mean my mother has a lot to deal with, my brother and I, her divorce papers with my dad, and dealing with this shitty apartment. I still wish that father and mother were together, so we had more money. He was a technician, and made somewhat of a good living. But He cheated on my mom, so it was for the best that they were getting a divorce. I don't think I would ever forgive my father for that.

I walked into my little room, I couldn't find the remote, and Jonas was annoying the crap out of me. I laid on my twin sized bed, and looked up at the cream colored ceiling. I folded my arms behind my head to rest my head. Today was horrible, just horrible. Sasuke probably thinks I am a weirdo, well I was already labeled that, but still! The guy that was so gorgeous had to see me be a klutz.

"Grrr!" I let out a angered groan. Stupid school. Stupid boys. Stupid Ino, and stupid Jonas!

I rolled of the bed, and walked over to my mirrored closet. There I was, Sakura Haruno. My pink bubblegum hair was straightened, and hit to my shoulders. My emerald eyes were glaring back at me. "Loser," my image was telling me. I looked down at my green shirt, and noticed dirt spots on it. Oh hell, how did that get there! Probably from gym, and I peeled off my shirt to revel a white bra. I looked at myself, and at my boobs. I was constantly picked on for having small boobs. They were about border line b cup, and in baggy t-shirts it looked like I was flat. I poked at my right boob. What's so great about a boob, I mean its just extra fat, right? But the first thing a guy noticed on a girl was this extra flub. Stupid boys.

My chin was bruising now, with a dark bluish tint, crap. I rubbed my chin, and grunted. I really was going to kill Jonas, when I had the chance. My eyes widened, when I was observing my chin, and noticed a nice zit forming on my jaw line. I squeaked. Please tell me, Sasuke didn't see that! Oh I bet he was staring at it, and having a mental conversation with it.

I could see it now. Sasuke thinking in his head, wow bruise on her chin, a zit forming like a crater, and her banging her head off her locker, this girl was so lame. I was lame, and it wasn't hard to miss.

**-X-X-X-X**

Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes, as he stood in front of his locker. He had woke up at five in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep. Now on top of it, Ino was non- stop gossiping beside him. Surely she wanted his attention, every girl did. Its not like he was gay or anything, it was that he simply hadn't meet the right girl to date. He never had a girlfriend, too much drama he thought. The only girl in his life was his Siberian Husky he had at home.

He closed his locker, and ran his hand through his raven haired. Sasuke really was trying to block out Ino's girly voice, but she was just so annoying.

"I can't believe she made out with him!" She through her hands up in the air in frustration. "He is so nasty!"

I don't care, Sasuke thought. He was mr. cool, and Ino… well she was Ino. She was lead cheerleader, and for some reason thought it was her birth right to date the hottest guy in school. I don't think so.

"You know," she paused, and smirked running a finger up his arm. "There is this party this weekend, and I want you to go."

Sasuke frowned at the thought of going to a party with her. There were going to be alcohol there, and knowing Ino, she was going to be plastered by the end of the night. He was defiantly not going with her, and babysitting her… possibly maybe getting raped as well.

"Ya, I heard about that. Kiba's parents are going out of town," Sasuke said coolly. "But I don't' intend on going with anyone, if you know what I mean."

Ino look taken back a second, and then her eyebrows cringed up in frustration, "and you think that you can talk to me like that? No, you are going with me."

"I am not," he spat. Sasuke begin walking away when Ino grabbed his arm, "please Sasuke! I'll make it worth your while."

The ravened hair teen rolled his eyes, "if you mean by sleeping with you, I'm not interested. I might as well have slept with the whole school, if I slept with you."

He left her in the hall way, with her mouth agape, and then her face scrunched up in anger. She was beyond pissed, and her ego hurt. She stormed down the hall, shoving people out of her way, "get out of my way!" She knew that making fun of a certain pink haired girl would make things much better.

**-X-X-X**

She finally found me at lunch. I was sitting in the indoor cafeteria, with Hinata, and unfortunately Marlin. He was annoyingly flirting with me, and I was growing ever more tensed with every passing second.

"So sexy, I was thinking that we could go out this weekend," he was sitting on my left side, and had his arm on the table resting his head starring at me. I looked at him with narrowed. His acne screamed out to be washed, and along with his brown greasy hair. Marlin was over weight, and played Pokémon still.

"Marlin," I grunted, and looked away getting my sandwich. Hinata was across from me, and was silently laughing in her head at me.

Marlin straighten his body up, and smirked, "I bet you will be screaming it later." My mouth dropped, and the feeling of disgust washed over me. He winked at me, and I felt my eye twitch.

I looked at him, and gritted my teeth, "I will be screaming your name when I beat the shit out of you."

His blue eyes widened, and then dreamily went back to normal, "oh please, beat me."

I shook my head, and moved over, so I wouldn't have to smell his BO anymore.

"Hey freak, and locker banger," I heard a voice from behind me say. Really, I thought. I was not in the moods, thanks to Marlin, and I already heard that name about twenty times to day. I couldn't help but twitch when someone called me that.

I turned around, and Ino was behind me with her hands on her hips, and a wide grin on her face.

Apparently, she knows my new nickname, and she called Hinata a freak, cause she didn't talk that much. It really bothered me, when people made fun of Hinata.

I rolled my emerald eyes, I was used to getting picked on. I like to say I was immune until the whole locker banger thing.

"well I just came by to tell you that there is this party this weekend at Kiba's, and I want go to go," She smiled sweetly at me. I doubt that she was trying to be sweet. "It could really improve your popularly points, cause you are like at the bottom of the list."

"Oh jeez Ino that's so nice of you," I said sarcastically. "but I can't go. Got plans with my mom." I wasn't lying, I always did things with my mother over the weekend, and it gave me a excuse to use.

"wow, I figured that your mom is your best friend," she giggled. So what if my mom was, I could trust and she loved me. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with her?

Ino frowned, "oh well, I figured I would ask you. Sasuke told me to invite you. He felt really sorry about the locker scene, he wanted to make up for it."

My eyes widened. Sasuke wanted me there! He wants me to hang out with him that I couldn't help but blush. Maybe my luck was turning around, and that I could possibly be someone. My lips pulled up into a small smile, I was now looking forward to this party.

"Ok, I guess I could cancel on my mom," I said, srry mom.

"see ya there, then," she turned gracility on her heel flicking her ponytail as she walked away.

Her one friend walked up to her, smiling. "How did it go?"

Ino smiled proudly, "worked like a charm, sucker"

I was beaming on the inside, while I turned around, and finished my sandwich. Hinata looked over my shoulder at Ino talking to her friend. The friend looked at me, and laughed. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this party.


End file.
